


You Had A Busy Day Today

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Choking, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Maledom, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Azura and her fellow dancers give Corrin the birthday present he doesn't realize he needs: all of them at once, to satisfy his draconic 'endowments' and awaken the best inside of him. Commission for Turtle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	You Had A Busy Day Today

Corrin was all sorts of nervous and surprised by the offer of a birthday spa retreat with a bevy of gorgeous dancers. Azura said she wanted to get him something nice and fell back on her friends to help with that, a generosity he didn't feel the least bit prepared for, but he welcomed the kindness, surprised as he was by the idea of them teaming up to do something so nice for him. He hadn't expected something so generous, but the Aether Resort offered him plenty of opportunities to relax in ways he didn't know how to express his gratitude for. The girls had been so kind to him in getting him to come with them and offering him whatever they could, plying him with affection and the promise of a relaxing retreat away with them. Corrin was a little shy about being surrounded by all these gorgeous dancers, but he welcomed it all anyway, surprised and excited.

Azura was joined by Tethys, Phina, Sylvia, Larum, Olivia, Ninian, and Leanne. Seven dancers and a heron. Eight gorgeous women who all cumulatively had Corrin very slightly nervous and embarrassed, but the prince was ready to do his best to overcome his nerves, indulging in resort festivities with Azura and her friends, falling perhaps too easily into a warm sense of familiarity and relief that had him feeling good about this trip. He only really knew Azura, but he was becoming fast friends through the myriad activities that his birthday trip brought him to.

The day had proven amazing, a whirlwind of delight and dizziness that he welcomed, but a s evening fell, things were only getting started for them. They took him to the hot springs, where he felt a nervous realization start to wash upon him. 'Maybe I'll just go back to my room," he said. "I don't think sitting in the mens' springs alone would be... I've already done so much, I should probably just go rest now."

"No, you're coming into the springs with us," Azura said, taking him by the hand and pulling him along with her. "It's fine. We don't mind if you see anything. You're not the kind of guy we're worried about."

Corrin wriggled and squirmed about nervously as Azura pulled him in, the other girls all urging him with things like, "Come with us." and, "It will be fun." The words all overlapped to form a mess of welcoming adorations that made his head spin, something inside of him not the least bit ready to handle all of this commotion.

Tethys in particular stuck out amid the crowd with a playful, "You can enjoy the view."

There were reasons that kept Corrin nervous, but he couldn't argue against all of this, and so his best option was to push forward, walking into the hot springs with them but very hastily shedding his clothes and moving forward before anything could get to him. He was quick, desperately heading up into the water and evading the dangers before him, settling down into the comfortable embrace of the hot water before anyone could see anything, plunging down into the hot, steamy water down to the neck before he turned around finally.

Actually looking out upon the gorgeous dancers all stripping themselves slowly before before his amazed and delighted eyes, Corrin felt like he had some how fallen into paradise. There was so much to soak in about these delicious sights, slender and fit bodies all shifting about as the women undressed, and he didn't mean to obviously and blatantly stare like he did, but he didn't even realize how much he was watching with smoldering, jaw-dropped awe until Azura stared him right in the eye. His cheeks lit up and his gaze slipped down into the water, his body shifting in position to try and pull his lower body further back so nobody would see anything. The hot water's cloudiness made that easy enough, but realizing just how much he was getting worked over by this all.

The girls stepped into the water, all their lovely bodies moving with a sultry way and a truly fascinating sensuality that made Corrin catch more guilty peeks at their bodies, smiles flashed his way as the women seemed to not mind at all the way she watched them, but that did little to make him feel good about doing this. But still did it, and before long, he was sitting in the hot springs surrounded by eight beautiful girls all stripped bare and slowly advancing upon him.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday gift?" Azura asked, taking the lead up front upon Corrin.

"I have, thank you all so much," he said. "This has been the busiest and most fun birthday I've ever had."

"We're so glad to hear that," Ninian said.

Leanne agreed, "You deserved a birthday like this, and we're so glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You always work so hard on the battlefield," Olivia said. "And you run your own kingdom while you do it. That must be so much work." As she came up from behind, she hugged him, her breasts squishing down against his back as she went.

Corrin let out a nervous gasp, feeling something catch in his throat as the advance and the warmth started to get to him. Phina came p from the side with a smile too, hand caressing his bare chest as she said, "Maybe you work too hard. You should take a break some time."

"We can help you," Lalum said, adding her hand to his chest. 

Sylvia's hand reached up and caressed his face. "It's your birthday, you deserve it."

"I think we deserve a little something too, ladies," Tethys said, reaching under the water to take hold of his cock. A firm and confident grasp was all she needed, taking hold of his dick and letting out a confused gasp as she felt what she was holding. "Azura..."

"As good as we hoped?" the blue haired songstress asked, advancing slowly upon Corrin. Her hand caressed the cheek that Sylvia wasn't touching, and she brought her lips down softly against his. "I should admit now... We didn't have completely unselfish reasons for this birthday trip. A month ago, when we had set up camp for the night, I happened upon you changing. I didn't mean to stare like I did, but something came over me and I just couldn't help but peek in on you. What I saw there was incredible."

Azura's hand placed itself on the other side of his shaft, she and Tethys both working to stroke Corrin with careful, loving motions while he wriggled about in utter confusion, perplexed by what she was doing and the way she enticed him like this. Her words left him a bit dizzy, uncertain, fumbling about in weird and raw senses of worry and heat as she touched him like she did. As the women all fawned over him like this. There was little reason for any of this to be the way it was, but Corrin found himself hungrily enticed by it, inescapably pulled in to the allure and the lust of something that spoke to his most hungry and wild cravings.

"I had to tell my friends about it, and since then, we have been planning this trip. All for this." Azura kissed him some more, before puling back from him entirely. "For your birthday, eight of the most beautiful women you've ever seen are going to worship your cock, and then, we want you to make us ours."

Corrin's head swam with a million foggy and panicked thoughts all at once. He didn't know how to respond to any of this, and any attempt to made him only feel more confused. For his whole life, his cock was something he was embarrassed by, and even his haste to get into the water was an attempt to keep from having to expose himself and his shames. Now he was being praised for it, and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight for the life of him. "You don't think it's ugly?" That was what really tripped him up here.

The girls were briefly startled by the words, confused and sharing a look back and forth of befuddlement, before they all began to heap on curiosity and praise for it. Most of them hadn't even seen it yet, but some hands were quick to pull them up from the water and show it off, and the awestruck coos and gasps were enough to leave Corrin even more confused than ever. Corrin's dragon cock was massive, a ridged and bumpy penis with lots of strange texture and but its oddity only made it look like a perfect cock to get fucked by, providing so many curious textural delights on the inside.

"It's amazing," Azura reassured him. "You're part dragon. This is the pride of that heritage. I want it. We all want it."

Corrin's head spun wildly as he felt the strange swell of surprise and heat got to him. He didn't really have a good way to express the many sensations suddenly swirling through his head, an expression of endless, dizzy heats coming quickly on and leaving him senseless, wanting so badly to understand and deal with the things taking hold of him, leaning into the desire and the senseless downward spiral upon him. This was so bizarre and confused, but the joy of bordering on utter unraveling was curiously enticing to him now. He let the dancers push him to the edge of the water and sit him up on the side, opening up now fully to the demands and heat of this curious mess.

Giving in like he did to the confused swell of utter joy and pressure, Corrin felt helpless and overwhelmed by want, tongues all at work, adoring, wanting. The love and the heat was overwhelming, and Corrin just had to lean into all of it. Eight mouths were on his cock at once. He didn't know how he could have possibly dealt with something like that, the greedy suddenness of excitement and heat coming upon him in a flash of suddenness and panic he felt lost to. The pleasure was absolute and intense, a searing rush of something undeniable and exciting, something that brought on very immediate swells of way more than anyone could have dealt with.

Dizzy expressions of lust came out with wild moans and an aimless sense of joy made Corrin's head spin with surprise. He had no time to steady himself or deal with the sudden swells of pleasure coming across him. He felt like he had to try, had to lean into the swirling delights washing so quickly and senselessly over him. His mighty cock throbbed as they gave him this pleasure and this praise, their tireless indulgences pushing on faster and messier with something devoted and wild. The senseless and focused heat of this powerful mess was incredible, and Corrin felt like he had to give in to all of it, succumbing fully to pleasures that didn't leave any time for him to sort them out.

Corrin's cock was big enough to handle eight mouths, but not quite to an extremely wild and lustful capacity. The girls had to stick to what they had, moving about only where there was free space amid his overcrowded cock. But in some ways it was more fun, everyone scrambling about, vying for some grounding on his dick to play with, wanting to keep up with the frantic pace and having so little time or space to do that. It was a messy situation, but one that felt all the more exciting as they leaned into it together and explored as one what his cock could offer. Everyone had heard about it, but now they were actually facing it, amazed by its size. Azura hadn't been exaggerating at all, but their heads had not imagined something this big.

Eight women fawning over his dick was amazing, but even still, what really made Corrin excited was just the fact they all approved of his dick. That they liked what they saw and wanted to praise it. The pleasure here was enthralling and overwhelming, bringing hot sparks and swells of excitement along for the ride that kept Everything burning up bright with the pleasure and the hunger that Corrin didn't know how to deal with, a sweet pull down into ecstasy enthralling him and leaving him craving more. The pleasure was fierce and electrifying, bringing on so many dizzying sensations he had no time to deal with or think trough in any concrete, sensible way. The pleasure was all there, all so satisfying and hot that he felt the only thing necessary now was to keep moving and let them show him what pleasures lay in store for them all.

The moans and kisses and sweet coos of delight playing out against his cock were so constant that keeping up with it only left Corrin aimlessly confused and unsure how to keep track of it all. He was under so much pleasure now, the heat and the winding throb of this situation getting the better of him, every step down a dizzier push into things he was happy to embrace and continue accepting as the only way to keep going. Every intoxicating second of this raw heat brought on so many things that there was simply no hope of dealing with in a sane way, an unreasonable and chaotic mess of utter joy now, an ecstasy that knew no end.

The tongues didn't stop. They were tireless, hot, hungrily pursuing more pleasure and leaving Corrin dizzy with the heavy extent of what they were all capable of doing. The sounds of pleasure and heat and adoration ringing out so proudly through the air left everyone intensely satisfied and dizzily craving more. The pleasure came on so powerfully and wildly, bringing about joys that only got messier and fiercer as they were given in to. Corrin's hips rocked forward, his eyes struggling to keep track of all the loving women staring up at him and urging him in their own beautiful, sultry waves to give up to this pleasure. It was ferocious and mad, but the pleasure was truly remarkable, and the satisfaction they fell slowly, steadily into as they gave in was without peer.

Corrin fell steadily deeper into the satisfaction and fervor, loving the feeling of losing control so much, craving more of what came on so fiercely and accepting it as all he truly wanted, a madness and a desire coming on too fast and wild to know how to deal with it. To lose himself to this madness felt so exciting now to Corrin, who embraced the pleasures and the idea that it was all he wanted, throwing himself into the deep end and embracing his most senseless and ravenous of desires. As long as he could enjoy these desires, he had no reason to be afraid of giving in for more, and he continued to sink into the hazy fog of this desire raging on out of control, driving him at last to an expression of senseless joy burning up form deep within and driving him over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled, and everyone wanted to see the commotion it would create, as he hollered out in joy, hips heaving forward in bucking desire and a pleasure coming on too quick to handle. He felt so good, lost to this pleasure and wanting all of it, and the girls were all deeply curious about what would happen when he came. His big draconic cock certainly brought on the heat now, his cock firing off spurts of cum that managed to get a decent amount of cum onto everybody's faces. Nothing excessive or insane, but enough to impress given the fact he could get that much cum onto eight faces like that. He was remarkable, and it left everyone craving even more of what he was offering, having to know what else he could do and how much more pleasure awaited them if they delved into the curious attempts to learn.

"Wow," Corrin groaned, shuddering and heaving back, staring at the smiling women all proudly marked with his cum. It was exciting and a little bit dizzying, letting him realize just how much a mess he had made and how exciting it was to leave them in such an indecent state. "That was amazing. Thank you all so much for--"

"We weren't done," Azura said. "Phina, you were the one up first. How do you want him."

"Lie down on the floor," Phina said, her eyes widening with excitement and desire as she pushed forward and made her advance upon Corrin a sultry one. The royal found himself guided by the eager dancer into a place on the floor, the pink haired dancer grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back firmly down before she climbed up into his lap, turning around so she could flaunt her perky butt as she took his dragon dick in hand. "Hope you like this!" she said before hastily pushing herself down his cock, sitting atop him with a sudden push into pride and desire that Corrin didn't have the slightest grounding or preparation to be ready for, gasping in surprise and excitement as the suddenness of being sat on threw him completely for a loop.

The haste and pressure of very suddenly winding up and riding Corrin's cock was something Phina felt ready to do hard, heaving up and down with her hands on his legs to keep them going. "Do you like my ass?" she asked, giggling sweetly as she bounced atop him, desperately, recklessly seeking to prove herself and toy with him. "I thought it would be nice for you to look at. Personally, I'd rather turn around and see how a cute boy like you handles seeing a girl riding his dick, but it's your birthday, so you deserve the attention."

Corrin was floored and clueless and really devoid of any idea how to deal with what was happening. He felt hot and confused in ways that didn't leave him much time to think straight, groaning under this shivering mess of pleasure and a need to push on harder, leaning into the downward spiral of this mess as he lay there and let the more experienced dancer wear him down. Phina looked gorgeous even from behind, her damp hair swaying and a deep, heated need to give in raging within her. Her shameless indulgences pulled him in too, urging him to accept and surrender, moaning, "Your ass looks amazing."

"Just looks?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder with her lip between her teeth. "The virgin act is cute, but I don't just want you to stare at it." With a hot giggle and a sweet coo, Phina enticed him onward, wiggling her hips and begging Corrin to give her more than this. There was no shying away from this pleasure now, and Phina was demanding as could be, making sure she pushed back toward him on each upward thrust before shoving back down onto his draconic cock, savouring the desire and the thrill and everything she could ride out here. The pleasure was intoxicating and ferocious, pleasures that felt so wild and potent, every bit of texture on his big dick rubbing against her insides and adding to the incredible joy and impression it left on her. As long as she could keep all this going, Phina knew she was going to find ecstasy and that nothing was going to stop her.

The surprise really hit Corrin, who reached his hands out toward Phina's ass, certainly nervous about all of this and feeling the pressure so hard upon him. He didn't know how to feel at all, but as his fingers dug into the amazing feeling of her supple ass while it bounced atop his lap, everything felt just right, and he was happy to lean into this pressure, into the wild madness and fervor that was all too suddenly and wildly taking him by storm. He wanted more of it, and threw himself shamelessly into these pleasures. The heat of this moment was far too much to bear, and the pleasures were quick to take him. Groping Phina only added to the dizziness and excitement of a bizarre treatment pushing him and his limits, testing him, urging him to indulge in something so strange and fierce and irresistibly hot.

"Give it a good smack, too!" Phina gasped. As Corrin brought his hand down across her ass, she yelped in excitement. "Yes, just like that. You're so adorable, Corrin. That's it. Your cock is huge, but you're so sweet." There was no containing these desires, the senseless joy that throbbed up through Corrin getting bolder and messier as he let it take him by storm. He was unafraid and unashamed, throwing himself into the deep end and exploring the pleasures and desires of touching her. He was eager, confused but ready to explore what awaited him, eager to find out what pleasure he would be able to seek out as he succumbed to these wild joys. Merciless pleasure and a greedy shove into lust was all he needed now, and he was completely shameless about pursuing it, bold and hot now.

His hips started to work upward, meeting her wild bounces and accepting what he was in for. The demands she put him him with her pleasures were fierce and a little bit unbelievable, but they added up steadily to a lot of very incredible sensations that he wanted to let take him by storm. Everything burning up onside of Corrin begged for pleasure in its most intense and incredible form, and he was unafraid of leaning in to it all, accepting what he could find and satisfying his neediest cravings. "Can I cum inside?'

"Even asking for permission!" Phina gasped. "Gods, it's so cute! Yes, of course you can cum inside. Cum deep inside, make me yours!" This shivering, reckless molten joy was too much for Phina to want to hold back, ecstatic and throwing herself into the deep end now. She worked faster atop his cock, chasing the sensations down deep and wondering where they would stop, wanting to get lost in this haze and this chaos, so badly craving the pleasure and satisfaction that was now everything she craved, and she could not be held back.

The constant references to his cuteness were something, and Corrin was a bit dizzy under all this fervor and frustration, but he didn't know how to contain it all. He just wanted it, the pleasure pulsing and throbbing through him as he succumbed like he did. The merciless and wicked pleasure tearing through him made for so much desire and lust, a spike of insatiable delight he just had to give in to. Corrin was too weak not to. With one mighty and reckless groan, he slammed upward, his cock erupting. The pleasure was intense, searing and satisfying, a remarkable mess of everything that at once felt like too much to believe or deal with.

Filled with a sizable and hot load filling her up, the pleasure was remarkable, and the ecstasy was remarkable. She bucked faster as she rode out her wild pleasure, n orgasmic rush of desire and lust hitting the mark very quickly, suddenly, and leaving no time to think straight. Taking a big creampie and accepting the orgasmic thrill that came on, she was amazed by just how much he came, how hotly she burned and shivered in this lingering relief, and Phina was happy to take it all, resting atop him for a moment with breathless delight.

"He's remarkable," she said sweetly, and pulled back off of his cock.

"Then I'm going to enjoy this," Sylvia said, shifting forward as she pushed onward. Corrin remained on his back, a bit breathless and shocked by what he had done and wanting more, but he was startled by just how much excitement was to be found in giving in like this. She got down toward his balls and began to kiss them, her hand gently stroking his cock as she made her move on him with a bit of an unorthodox approach. "Just relax, I'll take care of you," she moaned, urging him down, and Corrin couldn't resist, staring down between his legs at the green haired dancer obscured by his dick as she began to stroke and tend to him with all the pleasure and heat she could muster.

After the snug embrace of a tight pussy around his cock, the feeling of air brushing against his shaft while Sylvia instead went for his balls was a bizarre and enthralling experience. The pleasure was there though, incredibly tense and enticing, dragging him down lower as he felt the curious swell of something else. "That feels really good," he said, surprised by it. "I didn't even think something like this would feel so good!" he gasped, startled by the excitement creeping over him, a steady push into guiltless ecstasy and desire. He felt so warm now, wanting to give in to these pleasures and not knowing how to deal with the ways in which he craved this all so much. He knew he wanted more though, prepared to lean into the pleasure and accept it as something so vital.

"That's because you're cute and inexperienced and don't know what you're doing," Sylvia teased. She was trying to play coy with him and offer up something hungrily shoving into deeper ecstasy, making him lose ground to the temptation and fervor of something sweetly demanding so much more from him. But something about the constant prodding and remarks on his cuteness and overall approach to teasing him had worn Corrin down, and he found himself suddenly full of something else entirely. A swell of desire and hunger and pleasure seized up inside of him and demanded that he let go of himself.

His hands seized sudden hold of Sylvia's twintails. "How's this for cute?" he asked, and forced her down his cock. Sylvia choked in sudden surprise and panic at the feeling of him taking charge, Corrin amazed he was doing this himself, but so full of desperate fervor and aggression that eh just had to let himself go and embrace the pleasure now of dominance. He shoved forward, rising up to his feet and dragging her by the hair with him, into a more dominant and harsh position from which he could go to town on her. Mad thrusts back and forth showed off the aggressive and senseless pace Corrin could muster when he had reason to take charge, greedily claiming the tight throat and subjecting Sylvia to his most wicked of intentions now. He felt overwhelmed, hot, recklessly chasing sudden pleasures down deep and without shame.

The vengeful throatfuck wasn't what Sylvia was expecting at all, but even as she went cross-eyed and choked on a fat dragon dick, the dancer couldn't resist the feelings of need that took hold of her. She reached down between her legs and began to rub at her pussy with wild, quick motions expressing the senseless heat grabbing her, taking her by storm. She couldn't for a moment contain the joys taking hold of her, but Sylvia was oddly enticed by this, and couldn't resist a curious desire for more as she fell deeper into the throes of this surprise and this heat. There could be no restraint or sense now. Just wild pleasure expressing itself in the most ferocious of ways. Back and forth thrusts bucking greedily onward into the throes of something beautiful.

The drool running down her lips was a sign of how hopelessly, indecently fucked Sylvia was, and something about that treatment made for the most delightful and wicked of pleasures, Sylvia heaving back and forth in expressions of lust getting to be too fierce to believe, her body lit up with with a dizzy and insatiable expression of something too perfect and too wicked to deal with. She felt satisfied just to throw herself into the deep end, to give up and embrace her most basic desires without any shred of hesitation. It was a mess, but a mess that felt too wild and satisfying for Sylvia to believe now.

"Still want to tease me?" Corrin growled. He still hadn't the fucking slightest idea where this dominant stream was coming from and how to make sense of these feelings, but he knew there was no turning back and that he at least felt like this was the right track. His continued, reckless motions greedily sought pleasure and indulgence too fast and too wild for Sylvia to deal with him, and the way he threw himself into the deep end here continued to just feel right as he gave in to the temptation, gave in to his most direct and shameless wants for the good cause of putting her in her place. Wild thrusts back and forth expressed the feelings begging to be let out, a desperate mess of fervor and hunger that felt like it was far over the line, but there Corrin was ,taking charge, claiming her, stuffing Sylvia's throat with dragon dick and worked hard to go right over the edge.

He came so much in her mouth that it gushed out around his dick before he was even done cumming. She struggled under the sudden haze of this treatment, whining and sputtering as the cum splattered loudly onto the floor and all over her body, in spite of how much she was able to chug down. She pulled back panicked and overwhelmed, sucking down hopeless breaths in the aftermath of what she had just been subjected to, and yet Sylvia felt oddly satisfied afterward. "Thank you," she whined, even as she panted and trembled in hazy dismay.

All the other girls stood around in surprise, biting their lips as they watched him go. The rough and dominant treatment he showed suddenly made everything far more exciting, and the pleasure was suddenly something far more enticing. Larum stepped forward, the next in line and feeling the heady thrill and haze of her arousal take her now. "Watching you get dominant was really hot," she said. "And I would like you to try something with me." Settling slowly down and lying on her back, she asked, "Can you choke me?'

If he had been asked an hour ago, Corrin would have recoiled in shock and disgust at the idea of choking someone. There was nothing even the least bit good about being asked something like that. But something washed over him with a ferocity that he didn't feel he could fight, and in short order, Corrin was on top of Larum, spreading her legs out and jamming his fat dragon cock into her pussy with one hard stroke, her voice ringing out with a wild and desperate pleasure for a brief flash of life, but one that didn't last as Corrin's hand seized around her throat and gave her a squeeze.

Corrin was on instinct now. His most dominant urges came to the surface as he tapped in to his draconic lusts and the demands they made of him, urging him to lose all control and take charge with something so senselessly seeking her ruin. Mad back and forth thrusts threw everything into disarray as he began to fuck hard and wicked, the girth of his cock stretching out her inner walls already, but even more pressing factor was the texture of his dick, massaging those spread inner walls and adding to it something even more incredible and feverish. The pleasure was unbelievable, an unmatched swell of ecstasy steadily building and climbing in its senseless advance, and now she had everything she wanted.

Not that Larum got to express it much, given the hand squeezing her throat, the imposing swell of Corrin's dominant desires overwhelming her. She had no way to brace for what he did to her, and the overwhelming swell of foggy, intense ecstasy wearing her down made for something brilliant, an incredible rush of pleasures coming on like fire. Her legs squirmed and writhed about on the floor in joy as the pleasure of the big dragon cock hammering into her and the hand squeezing her throat brought intense pleasures crashing down onto her.

Corrin had never choked someone before. It seemed like a dangerous and risky move, but he made it anyway, and he couldn't argue with the results, as he watched Larum's cute face twist in shocked response and a sense of foggy dismay pulling her slowly down deeper into the weird chaos of this treatment. Corrin was on the war path now, groaning, "I love the way you're looking up at me right now." He was merciless, loving the pleasure and carelessly seeking more of it. In a sense he'd already choked Sylvia with his dick, getting his hand around Larum's throat was just a more official way of doing it all. The pleasure couldn't be helped now, a senseless show of all the most intense and ferocious instincts inside of Corrin now.

Giving in to the strange desires and wants that raged inside of him was an oddly rewarding experience. Dominant draconic urges rose up from below the surface, and he chased on rough and reckless motions seeking to ruin her completely, greedily claiming her and making sure she knew her place before him. The moans that managed to escape her throat continued insisting to him that this was the right way to go, and Corrin wasn't going to argue with it, chasing the pleasure down deeper and exploring what he could get away with as the heritage in his blood guided him slowly on down, an expression of things so ferocious and strange that all he could do was give up to it all.

Dominance came easily to him .He may have been a nervous virgin moments ago, but now he was full of a fire and a heat getting fed by the girls as their fixated lust for his cock and submissive streaks all became a wild and exciting bait for the greedy dragon. He was unable to control these desires, his lusts taking hold of him and setting him aflame with so much desire and hunger. Holding back seemed like a grand waste of time now anyway, and all he really wanted was to take charge and use her for his pleasure, to have his fun with Larum and then just as quickly toss her back so he could seize a chance at fucking the next girl in line. The decadent heat and wickedness of claiming these girls fucking them all into submission and service was a situation that didn't feel like it was reasonably going to calm down.

Unlike the round having his cock bounced on, this time Corrin was far more active and far more capable, readily claiming Larum and fucking her into oblivion, keeping her moaning and twisting under this joy with something so wicked and senseless and frantic that she just had to give in to what he did. Free to ride high on the dominance and to completely take her. Insatiable and unashamed, the throbbing heights of pleasure she reached were just too good to believe.

Dizzily soaking in this relentless joy and embracing the pleasure of completely giving in, Larum came hard, moaning, thrashing, her whole body heaving against the dominant, harsh shove down of Corrin holding her in place and keeping her from responding with very much. The unbelievable heat continued to climb and build and throb away under the incredible heat that kept her sinking down deeper. Her pussy clamped down around the hefty cock filling her up, and Larum couldn't speak clearly with the hand around her throat, gasping and heaving and pleading without words to cum, and she got what she needed in the end. Corrin shuddered, heaved, gave in with ah to groan and a slam forward, dick erupting with messy gushes of hot, gooey spunk filling her and setting her alight with pleasure.

Corrin pulled back before he was even done, and shot a few more ropes of cum up along her slender, taut body, looking around and wondering how to contain the sudden flares of need and lust bubbling up inside of him. He wanted more. Again. There was too much to do and too many things he wanted to explore, and the only way to do that was to grab hold of another plaything and get back to work again. in the case of his immediate surroundings, the nearest one was Ninian, and that was really all Corrin needed to know, as he reached out for the blue haired dancer and bent her over at the waist.

Ninian was pushed over and suddenly overwhelmed by the excitement. He pulled her into position and she happily went, bent sharply forward and feeling ready to be taken, but as he got into position, Corrin's cock didn't line up, as expected, with her snug pussy, but instead her very noticeable bubble butt. The drag of his thick head up along her cheeks startled her, and Ninian whined,"Wait, Corrin, what are yo--ah!" A shriek was all that Ninian was capable of expressing as Corrin rammed his cock directly up her ass and very quickly got to work at ruining her.

Merciless thrusts back and forth started up the feverish pace that was everything he wanted to know. "I always loved seeing your big ass in that tight blue dress," he groaned, unable to contain the reckless thrusts he pushed upon her with, recklessly chasing the pleasures down deeper and not knowing how to slow down. He wasn't in a frame of mind now to think clearly, all he really knew was a need to push forward and keep his wild pounding up, to fuck Ninian and relish in the joys he felt taking hold of him, a fire lit inside of him now and a reckless need to give in taking him so far. The idea was beyond reason, a senseless joy he just needed to keep pushing. The pleasure was incredible and it didn't feel like it would slow down.

"Gods, it's so big!" Ninian gasped. She stood there trembling, impaled on a massive cock and not sure how to feel about the way he was taking her. A very raw and powerful sensation of hunger certainly tore through her, pleasures tearing her asunder with a speed and an intensity that was absolutely a factor to all of this, but there was so much more than that to deal with now as she kept moving, chasing these pleasures down lower, struggling to keep up with the way he fucked her ass and the throbbing excitement of being taken like this. "Corrin, your cock is amazing!"

The smile on his face grew wider and more unrepentant as he kept up the pace, keeping a firm approach and recklessly ensuring that with each step, Ninian was to fall steadily lower down, pleasure becoming more intense and wild with each twisting pass. His hips needed to work overtime in keeping up with what he had to do and in fucking Ninian like she needed to be fucked, but he was getting it done, shoving his way in deep and forcing her tight ass to deal with what he was giving her, inflicting such a reckless and wild treatment upon the poor dancer that she could hardly take it anymore.

The effect that having her ass stretched and pounded by Corrin's cock was absolute madness. She didn't feel capable of handling the treatment and the mess of what followed, a pleasure and a wickedness that grew more fervid and confused with each thing he did. There was very, very little sense to be found in this treatment, but the pleasure was all the more intoxicating for how little it all tracked. The more that he gave in to the demanding pulses of sensation taking him by storm, the happier Ninian was to give in, soon enough moaning, "Pound my guts, Corrin! I want you to cum deep in me, and show me what you can do!" The wrongness and ecstasy of this treatment left poor Ninian spinning out of control, and she could not have been happier with this treatment.

Corrin wasn't about to leave Ninian waiting. His every senseless thrust was a show of pleasure pushing on with careless joy, loving the way he had her hooked on his cock and screaming for more. Everything he did now was about taking charge, and he would not be restrained by anything now, his desire unchained and showing what he was capable of, expressing the joy of dominance and aggression that kept him falling ever deeper into the throes of this hunger. There was so much power to be found in taking charge like this and making Ninian give in to his demands, and he was not going to be held back now from all of them, finding the sweet satisfaction of indulging in his cravings as he threw himself into the deep end and allowed himself to burn.

The other girls watched in awe, marveling at the way Corrin acted and how he took charge in such a shameless and wild way. He was a different man now than he was walking in, but the cute royal turning into a dominant, beastly stud wasn't something any of the girls could pretend wasn't fascinating to them. They craved what they saw, wanting it and allowing themselves to fall deeper into this joy. It was the most bizarre thing, but these pleasures couldn't be helped. They wanted him just from the description of his amazing cock, but now, that want was turning into far more, and the expression of that desire was intense. They needed so much, wanted so much, and they would not be held back from that want now.

Ninian was a heaving, shouting mess, greedily taking the cock hammering harder into her ass, her eyes going cross as the cock drunk dancer plunged so happily into something insatiable and ecstatic. She came hard, moaning out for him to 'flood her' but the words came out more incoherent than she wanted. Ninian didn't need coherence though, she just needed to get fucked, and as Corrin gave her the flooding she demanded and pumped her full of his cum, Ninian was driven to a ferocious and messy orgasm, yelling, dripping all over her thighs, giving up to the senseless expression of something remarkable and senseless.

Corrin pulled out of Ninian's ass and very quickly moved on to his next target, leaving no time for reason or control as he flung himself right onto Tethys in pursuit of more. No restraint, no hesitation. She was pinned down to the floor in seconds, her back flush down and her legs in the air as he vigorously and senselessly began to mating press her, making the most experienced of the dancers howl out in sudden joy at the feeling of the fat cock pounding into her. "You're more beast than man now!" she gasped, startled by the pressure and greed behind his motions, the thrilling heat and reckless joy of getting so completely fucked and claimed. There was no helping what she did now, no containing the mess of joy and foggy delight that Corrin's every thrust imposed upon her. She needed more though, and she wanted to embrace the feelings without any sense of restraint or control, wanting it all and happily letting him take her.

The sultry redhead was happy to feel the ferocity and the huge dick, but Corrin had other things in mind for Tethys than anything reasonable. Amazing as her moans were, he was swift to silence them, shoving his tongue into her mouth and forcing frenzied kisses upon her, testing the limits of what he could get away with and driving Tethys into a deeper submission still. Tethys wasn't ready for that at all, silenced by aggressive kisses from the royal dragon, whose aggressive technique wasn't quite at the level she was used to from partners, but Corrin wasn't shoving on with any kind of plucky enthusiasm; this was hard dominance, nothing cute about it, and Tethys fell into the lustful joy of letting him have her.

The senseless and dominant position Corrin took up was something that kept him proudly chasing sensations lower and deeper down, senseless in his pursuit and loving the chance to keep her losing ground, refusing to ease up on what he did and the ways he could make her his. Each wild pass was some new way to keep the dancers submitting to him, succumbing to his desperate and wicked demands with no hope of dealing with what he could bring, and the more she fell, the hotter she felt, which ensured a greater joy and hunger tearing her asunder. Corrin had a way with her, and the pleasure he brought on was intoxicating, meant to keep her giving in to this spiral of panic and pressure, grounded by the heat of a situation quickly getting out of hand.

Nobody dared question what he was doing. The eyes watching him with voracious joy all soaked in a pleasure that could not be quelled, and the idea that Corrin was only getting more intense as he fucked was an intriguing joy to explore. He was learning, getting better, getting hotter. It was a promising show of everything they wanted to see, and it kept them wanting more of him, especially the ones who'd already gone for a ride and were left fuck-addled and dizzy off to the side. There was so much pleasure to go around and all of it was adding up to something spectacular, it simply demanded that they keep going and keep exploring.

Tethys's legs pressed in against Corrin's hips and held onto him as he continued greedily fucking her into the floor. The dominant kisses didn't stop, and she felt happily drowned under all the ferocity and aggression he laid into her with, greedy pleasures that could only get hotter and stronger as she let them tear her apart. The pleasure here was too much to deal with, and Tethys was happy to let his indulgences wash over her, to keep up this pace and explore what he could do to her and how much it brought her pleasures beyond her comprehension. Everything felt right about this, and Tethys was happy to embrace it all, to accept the pleasures and the hungers getting too out of control to be able to help. Giving in like this was something so sweetly perfect and wild, which all contributed to something tumultuous and out of control. Giving in step by step to this ecstasy was only getting to be more and more of a problem for her as she let this pleasure wear her down.

Corrin didn't feel like he could be stopped now, pounding faster and greedier into Tethys's needy cunt and imposing his dominance. He was learning, giving in to the pleasure and growing more and more wicked in what he could do, exploring the ideas and desperations of the moment and embracing them as hard as he could muster. The pleasure was a continued expression of pure joy, and nothing could stop it now. Nothing could tear him down. Throwing himself into the pleasure and letting the heat guide him, Corrin wound Tethys up for another senseless expression of his most frantic lusts, and he didn't stop until she was screaming out in joy for him.

That joy came across loud and clear as Corrin's sharp pull of his lips back meant that she was screaming out in pleasure and ecstasy as he pumped her full of cum, as her eyes rolled back and she hit her molten peak. 'Thank you!" was all she could muster, the playful and seductive dancer reduced to squealing joy as she got pumped absolutely full of Corrin's thick, rich dragon seed.

Moving swiftly from Tethys, Corrin grabbed Leanne, the heron having no time to respond with any composure or sense as he lifted her up. She went with a gasp, startled by his actions and suddenly impaled atop a huge cock as he slammed her down and held greedily onto her ass. "Hold on," he said, his voice a commanding snarl and his expression of utter dominance proving more intense by the second. All that Leanne could do was follow along and give in to this, welcoming the idea of being completely taken and fucked and used.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on firm, Leanne was ready to be carried away on the wings of hist lust. "Fuck me," she moaned, holding tightly onto him, her voice sweet and musical as she succumbed to him. "Take me and make me feel your love, Corrin. I want to experience what a dominant dragon can do to a heron!' There was no containing the lust she felt; Leanne had watched and felt so ready to give in and burn; now was simply the time to do that and to explore her wildest dreams.

The wicked motions of her body heaving up and down under the intense swell of this dominant heat brought on something truly ravenous. Leanne was happy to take it, expressing a joy too feverish for words as she was worked up and down the big cock and almost punished by the feeling of utter joy that she was happy to succumb to, unraveling under this joy and not knowing how to deal with what came on. There was nothing quite like this pleasure, and to accept it felt like it was going to tear her asunder, and yet all she could do was throw herself into this, seeking pleasure as deep as she could get it, craving more and not for a second letting anything be 'good enough'. Wrapping her slender limbs around him and begging for more was all she could do now.

With Leanne's body firmly secured against his, Corrin was free to start getting rougher with her. His hand smacked down across her soft ass in shows of dominance, his grip faltering just long enough to make her gasp out his name as he took her. "Do you like this?" he asked, staring her in the eye and savouring the way she shivered and squirmed before him, so helpless and unable to help herself. She was here and she was his, lost to the demanding treatment and the senseless show of molten dominance she was completely incapable of dealing with. Corrin was a beast, and his monstrous intentions had her melting now under a joy too wild to deal with, her body lost to this joy and greedily, senselessly giving up everything now.

The pleasure was ferocious and could only get faster as every hard slam of the dragon cock bottoming out inside of her felt like brutal joy. Leanne was dizzy and so hopelessly drunk on his cock, wanting it all and not knowing how to help herself or spare this madness for the life of her. She just kept giving in, kept exploring the wicked joys of what she was able to get. The pleasure built messier and hotter up, bringing some ecstatic sensations that needed only be utterly surrendered to. The pleasure was unbelievable, and Corrin didn't know why he would have ever wanted to stop for anything other than to switch girls and fuck another one instead. He was on the war path now, and his desires would dictate everything.

"I'm yours. Cum in me and I'm yours, I promise," Leanne moaned, kissing all over his neck as her form of submission proved much more vocally affectionate, pledging herself to Corrin and hopelessly embracing the idea that this was all that mattered. Surrender was a beautiful thing, and it came on with no time to waste or wait, her expressions and her joy all driving forward a sense of complete bliss. Everything Leanne did now was in service of that, and she was overjoyed to throw herself into this pleasure with no thought for anything but absolute submission. This dominant dragon king deserved nothing less.

Corrin kept up the mad pace of fucking her raw and letting her feel what he wanted from her, happy to keep it going and to teach her what she was in for, working without a care at the pleasure and leading up to the most succinct possible expression of his lusts and where they were going. "You're already mine," he said, giving one last smack across the heron's soft rear once more before he pulled her down all the way, holding her in place as he pumped her full of cum. If it weren't already official, the messy, gooey creampie he filled her womb with gave Leanne the message, and her body wrapped as snugly around him as it could in the expression of relief and joy over being fucked like this, relishing in the lust and utterly transformative joy of letting go. These pleasures left Leanne breathless and weak, let down onto the floor and collapsed on the ground with cum oozing from her well fucked hole.

Meek and shy Olivia wasn't prepared for the way she was shoved down onto her knees, but Corrin was happy to push her don and smack her face back and forth with his stick cock a few times before commanding her, "Wrap your tits around it." The bustiest of the dancers was clearly nervous and awkward about this, but she did it happily, bringing her chest up to his shaft and starting to work up and down his lap, tending to him with her chest and letting him get a pleasure only she was really equipped to give him so fully, a pleasure that couldn't be quelled.

"I'm happy to do whatever you ask me to do," Olivia said, whining sweetly under the joy and heat of serving him, although that got messier as he proceeded to pull back from her tits and cockslap her again before turning to her chest and getting back to work. Corrin's reckless treatment left Olivia feeling the pressure of some hard domination now, and she was overwhelmed by all the emotions that that instilled within her, expressions of confused heat and desire leaving no time to be controlled or understood. She just kept giving in, learning a deeper and messier joy as she followed through with these pleasures, unable to keep herself under control as she leaned into the madness, as she expressed a deepening sense of lust and hunger taking her away.

"Do you like getting slapped with my dick and having your tits fucked?" Corrin asked. Rougher still. More vulgar. He felt unstoppable in his reckless and hungry pursuit of pleasure now. Satisfaction and indulgence was all that mattered to him and he had no idea how to slow down his frantic needs, the desperate heat he expressed getting more intense and feverish with each roll of his powerful hips. He was on the war path now, and the feverish desire ruling him was already far too detached from reason to make much sense. But there he was, taking it all on. Reducing sweet, demure Olivia to a plaything he could rough up with his big dick.

Olivia couldn't lie about it, moaning under each little bit of abusive treatment. When he pulled back from her tits to cockslap her, she parted her ample tits and letting him rise up to do what he wished to her before she was allowed rest. Rest wasn't as important as getting fucked senseless was, that was just sensible. "I like it rough. There's nothing I'd rather be hit in the face with than your cock, and I'll let you rough me up however you'd like." Olivia's submission was absolute and intense, and she felt so overjoyed to be here taking on all this aggression and heat. The wicked joys were so potent and senseless, and she was happy to give in to them and all they offered her.

Corrin loved what he heard, loved the open permission to do whatever he wanted to her. The next motion wasn't across her face but down her throat instead, making the sweet dancer gag and struggle a moment under the pressure of his oversized cock before he drew back and went to her tits again, getting his cock wetter so that when he went back for a titfuck again, it was a quicker and slicker experience. Olivia took all of this with a smile, her devotion firm and her confidence high, the pleasure and ready desire driving her to give in and give up, accepting whatever Corrin wanted to do to her as something she was all too happy to handle. It was her pleasure to. There was no hesitation or shame in how she moved, no second of worry behind what she did. Everything could be direct and hungry and express the pleasures in their purest from now, Olivia's desires steady and embracing pleasures in their most senseless and reckless form, granting him what he needed and plenty more in its wake.

Olivia loved giving in like this and exploring the depths of her submission, an appetite and a need now getting to be too much for the poor dancer to care about as she kept going, wanting only to satisfy Corrin and his wildest urges. Up and down she moved, tending to his demands and his lusts without a care now for anything but his pleasure, and every impact of his cock against her face or down her throat brought her a joy that didn't need to be directly and immediately bringing about more joy still. There was nothing as good or as senseless as this, but she felt ready to make it work, ready to throw herself into a sensation and a joy too brilliant and blatant to be able to handle. Olivia went crashing down through this pleasure, unsure how to deal with the feelings taking hold of her,but certain she needed more.

So many of Corrin's cum loads had been internal that the dancers watching in their delight were sure he was running out of steam. The load that he shot all over Olivia's face made sure to shake that notion from their heads, as he ensuring everyone was enthralled and dizzy as he blew his load all over her face and hosed Olivia down with a series of cum shots that left her face very clearly overwhelmed by the volume he was capable of. There was really nothing as exquisitely raw and hot as this, and Corrin was shameless about proving that fact as he left her wearing his cum and a dizzy smile.

Only one dancer left. Corrin turned toward Azura, ready to make the most of this final shove and his last grand hurrah, and Azura was already on all fours for him, presenting with her ass up high and her body completely prepared for the shameless treat she was ready to give up to. The hunger and the greed bubbling up inside of him reached its peak. Corrin had fucked those other dancers, but they didn't have that same draconic lineage he did. Ninian was one, but it was a different dragon than his. Azura hit a very specific point and induced something truly special inside of him. Something so hot and ready and full of cravings that he didn't know how to hold himself back from letting go.

When he reached Azura, he was no longer Corrin as anyone had known him. He reverted into his dragon form, letting out a hard and dominant snarl as he slammed forward, mounting Azura and easily overwhelming her in size, greedy and senseless and incapable of holding himself back now as he plunged into her pussy with an even bigger, more draconic cock than he'd had previously been wielding.

And every oversized inch of it was stuffed inside of Azura.

"Corrin!" Azura shrieked, surprise washing over her in raw swells of pleasure taking her. Sensations too fierce and too frenzied to know how to deal with imposed upon Azura something spectacular, and she felt lost now to the joy of being fucked like this, her body lit up with guilty swells of a peculiar joy and something she hadn't the slightest fucking clue how to deal with. She knew that there was a risk of his dragon side coming through too strongly and him getting out of control, but the bestial roars and the massive cock laying utter waste to her pussy all kept Azura serene and without complaint, burning up under the joy of being so completely claimed by what he was doing. No time to think, no moment of control or reason This was a pleasure as good and as senseless as could be.

Corrin couldn't speak, but he wasn't as out of control as he seemed. He found himself completely aware of his actions, simply given more potently to his worst intentions than he could have possibly dealt with, and there was nothing as good or as understandable now as this. Everything was direct and sweetly to the point, a pleasure taking him by storm. There was no reason to hold back his most desperate urges, and Corrin saw the embrace of his bestial side as a necessary good, as something to take him to new heights of joy and heat as he threw himself into the deep end and embraced these needs too firmly to deal with. Everything was so perfect and to the point now, a back and forth mess of ecstasy tearing him apart as he indulged in her body and let the dragon within become a beast too powerful to resist.

The moans that spilled from Azura's lips were the most cock drunk expressions of utter ecstasy she could have mustered. the songstress felt truly lost and without sense now, giving in the pleasure with such complete submission that she didn't know what else she could have done but knelt in position and let him ravage her. Corrin's senseless and reckless treatment was the most satisfying thing in the world now, her body stretched open and filled to the brim with cock, and none of this needed to make sense or be decent, it just needed to be everything she hoped it would be, a pleasure getting fiercer and stranger as every white hot second of brilliance took her to greater heights.

Corrin felt truly unchained now, throwing himself into the pleasure and not knowing how to slow down. Not sure he could slow down. His dragon side had taken over and his lusts felt absolute, his reckless expressions of pleasure forcing Azura further and further into a dizzy expression of pure heat and senselessness. She was lost to this joy, lost to the heat, and everything he did to her was meant to push her down ever lower still, to her absolute satisfaction. Nothing could have brought as much raw, potent joy to the situation as this, and to let it tear her apart was really all that she could have asked for.

"I'm glad you like your present," Azura said, but it came out as a babbling, fumbling mess barely coherent enough to express the feelings inside her. The pleasures to be found here were unbelievable, and the excitement of giving in to them was more than could be dealt with now, expressing joy growing too fierce to believe. Every step of the way, Azura continued to give herself in and give herself up, finding greater ecstasy in the idea of letting him have her, the domination and the ferocity bringing her to depths of satisfaction nothing could contend with. The words were almost silly for how much they understated the situation. How much he took to the gift of a wild orgy with the girls. Nothing about this was quite so basic or sane as she was making it out to be, but with a smile spread across her face, Azura felt nothing but pleasure and delight in keeping up with all of this, bucking on faster back and forth, seeking cooperation and a hazy, mess satisfaction that left nothing to chance. She was overwhelmed, so happy to be here and to be his, and as long as she had that, Azura had no idea why she could have ever wanted something else.

Corrin was merciless and fierce in the steady escalation of his pleasures, and there was nothing now that would keep him from her. From all of them. He'd made his mark, enthralled them all and taught them the powers of his cock; now it was just finishing up and making it official, ramming into Azura and treating her to sensations that would keep her forever certain of what he was up to and what he could offer her. The pleasure was succinct and mad, expressing itself with a joy and a heat that both were ready to be consumed by.

Azura's eyes rolled back into her skull as she came. She was helpless now, gasping in desperation as her body burned and she found herself lost to this joy, screaming Corrin's name as everything inside of her became so ecstatic and wild. She felt happy to be right here getting treated like this, to know that her birthday gift was so successful and so perfect. As long as Azura had this, she could not fear anything, and was happily sinking into this smoldering lust with no time to think clearly. And that was all before the flood of semen that followed; Corrin's orgasm was far more intense in his dragon form, and Azura screamed as he filled her up to an excessive and ridiculous point, leaving her heaving and shuddering in confused joy.

The other dancers scrambled forward to help out. Corrin pulled back with a mighty roar and settled down into a more seated postilion, the tugs from the dancers on Azura's helping him get out of her, his absolute monster of a cock now standing rigid and glorious, like nothing any of them had ever seen before.

And they wanted more.

The cock drunk dancers were now all thoroughly, desperately hooked. Corrin had done to them something incredible and left them all so wracked by bliss and a need for him that the thought of Corrin with a bigger cock was just ecstasy. They were happy to give up to it all, happy to find new ways to burn as they fell deeper into these pleasures.

Sitting with his cock proud and presented, Corrin had to do nothing more than let them worship him, their mouths and hands all over his cock as his mammoth prick stood in wait, an offer of something that they were happy to accept, curious about what would happen if they did. "You'll be a one man bukkake army," Tethys moaned, her confidence and her lust helping her voice once more stand out among everyone else's,an expression of the continued fervor and heat that she was able to stand out amid the others.

Corrin couldn't speak, but with eight mouths worshiping his cock, eight sets of glassy, hungry eyes caring only for him and his cock now, Corrin didn't really need to. The pleasure was incredible here, an expression of everything he needed and craved wrapped up neatly into one grandiose expression of hunger, of a lust that knew no end and no reason. He wanted it all, and there would be no controlling himself, no holding back what he felt, no way to make sense of what this all meant beyond simply throwing himself into it and letting it carry him away. He let them worship his cock again, but this time with far more room to lick and worship and adore, the moans more intense as all but Olivia and Sylvia had been directly fucked by him and pumped full of his spunk. There was no time to wait, no restraint, just lust.

And when he came, they were all moaning for a facial, all lined up for the massive, proud dragon and seeking to be claimed. Taken. He couldn't handle this, his cock treated to a kingly ecstasy that had him giving up one final massive load of cum for them, and nobody was ready for what ensued.

His cock began to shoot, and it didn't stop. Massive ropes of cum gushed forth from his pulsating cock, steady shots coming in throbbing bursts that began to splatter across their faces. The first time all eight of them worshiped his cock, he'd given each of them a decent bit of cum, a fine facial especially for how it was spread across eight women. This time, he didn't stop, each burst of cum able to completely cover one woman's face, and he wasn't about to stop at just one. His cock waved back and forth to hose down each of them and keep up a messy expression of something wicked and proud. There was no holding back, no way to contain the pleasures he was capable of now, as Corrin showed off what he could do.

They moaned for this impressive show of utter virility, even as the cum covered their fronts, painting their chests, their faces, their hair... It felt like there was no end for the cum as Corrin unloaded on them with everything he had, proving his voracious and deeply hungry need to keep going, something that had all the girls giving in completely to this chaos and accepting the utter mess they became, hosed down with the most grandiose bukkake they could have imagined, but it was the perfect end for this loving surprise, for a trip that had gone from a fun and coy orgy to eight women pledging their love and their lives to him.

When finally the cum did die down, Corrin's exhaustion hit, and he fell out of his dragon form again, collapsing breathlessly to the floor with his cock finally growing flaccid. Eight cum drenched women surrounded him lovingly, and he couldn't believe his luck now. "Someone help me into the hot spring," he grumbled, and hands eagerly aided his tired body in slipping into the water, the women all following and splashing the hot water onto their bodies to try and wash all the jizz off.

"Did you like your gift?" Azura said softly, resting her cummy face against his chest and closing her eyes.

"I did," Corrin said. "But just to be clear... You eight were my gifts, right?"

"We are now."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
